Nights Tale
by Dea Thaed
Summary: AU Harry has a different past. one that ties him directly to one of the founders and Hogwarts. But when his Parents aren't actually dead and lily and james aren't even his real parents. dumble/ron/moine bashing. SLASH. based beginning of 7th.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello readers. Hello critics. And hello friends of a common interest. I'm relatively new to fanfiction. Only having written one other Harry slash Story, and barely managing to keep it afloat. But also with an arsenal of ideas I would love to bring forth but none the time nor patience some days. Though I do love reading Fics to every extent. {XD}

This new story came to me one night about 1 in the morning after I had read a good fic that was alas my favorite type of fic. HP/SS. {XD} Just couldn't help myself and had to write the scrambling words that paraded in my head, and this is the beginning I imagined. I'm hoping that you the readers can enjoy it. And you the critics will point out everything you think are wrong, while I scan through your thoughts and throw about half of them in the shiny trash bin on the computer screen. Or the shiny red X on the IPod screen.

Second note. I now have a computer. One that reminds me every chance it can get the something is spelled wrong or that the grammar is not up to normal standards. Another reason I absolutely hate Christmas colors. And the fact that I currently do not have a beta what-so-ever doesn't help. I quite enjoy the messages pointing out those mistakes because those do need to be fixed. However if I do receive another message about how my fic is so horribly grammically incorrect that they want to die... well by all means. Go for it. As stated in disclaimers and warnings I have written (and will be below this rambling) you do not have to like what I write. You do not have to read it. I am not controlling you through the computer and making you read it. So by all means if you find at any point in the story that you do not enjoy reading it... kindly point out why. Whether it be plot, characters, organization, etc. But then also kindly hit the red X in the corner of the page and find something more suited to your tastes.

So my rambling being complete I will now point out the more obvious.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or any other characters, and neither the series itself. In Any Way. This plot however is all due to my sick mind turning cogs. And if I earned money doing this, then I would be very well off and not worrying about how I'm going to pay for anything. Anything pulled from something else will be marked and noted at the end of the page.

WARNING: This is slash. Man-on-Man. specifically HP/SS. {XD!} SWEARING. Also I am not a squeamish person on sex scenes. So there will be plenty of lemon. Again if you don't find my attitude endearing and can't stand this writing in any way, you can walk away from it. Though there will probably be some people that will.

And now ladies and gentleman.

Part. 1

A dark figure walked from the shadows and approached the man sitting behind the desk before stopping to just admire him. His long black hair tied loosely in a dark emerald green ribbon. One elbow resting on the desk with his arm reaching to his head while his elegant pale fingers played with a stray strand of hair that was dangling close to the cauldron that was simmering under the man's intense green gaze. While the other hand was holding a ladle, stirring counter clockwise before stopping and stirring in the opposite direction. His fingers let go of the stray hair and reached for the finely chopped scales sitting on the desk next to him before his sprinkled them into the cauldron in a circular motion. He stopped stirring long enough for the mixture to turn a soft blue color before placing a cooling charm on the cauldron and turning the light fire off. He rested his head in his hands letting that stray hair flow past his hands to coil on the desk top.

The silent man watched for a minute more before walking swiftly up to the man and circling his arms around his waist. Resting his head on the man's shoulder and sniffed the man's hair.

"Oh my beautiful Salazar, why waste a life trying to find a cure for me when you can join me and we can save the life for our childe." All the while absently rubbing circles across Salazar Slytherins stomach.

{Present}

One Harry potter sat in the window sill starring absently into the blizzard that was currently encompassing the Castle of Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry.

His knees brought to his chest and circled by one arm, his other led to the hand currently playing with his hair. His emerald eyes watched the swirling snow lazily, as if it could help bring him from his thoughts. He was going over what had happened earlier.

[earlier]

Harry was walking down the hallway during his routine midnight stroll. He had learned a long time ago how to avoid patrolling teachers and feline. But sometimes life became too boring and he would walk into a teacher "unawares" just to receive detention.

As he walked past a tall bay window he noticed a dark figure approaching the castle through the raging snow. It was struggling to make its way through the snow, stumbling here and there. And Harry found himself using a secret passage to the main hall, opening the doors and jogging through the snow to help the figure just before the man slumped into the snow unconscious. Harry threw his arms around the man's waist in time and felt all the man's weight fall into his arms as he struggled not to slip in the snow himself. He steadied himself and then with an ease and strength most didn't know he possessed, Harry lifted the figure and carrying the man in bridal style, made his way to the entrance doors. Unaware of the old figure standing in the same bay window he had been.

Harry silently carried the man to the infirmary and placed him on one of the beds. Removing the man's traveling cloak Harry hid his smirk as he looked at his potions master that would probably curse him if he ever found out the Harry had helped him. Again.

{flashback}

Truth be told Harry had never been able to sleep very well at night, for reasons unknown to him. And since Sirius death he just found himself wondering more around the school after curfew. It was the best time to think. The first time he had seen the dark figure marching back to the school, Harry had almost let the man be. Almost being the key word. For that first night he had just watched as his professor walked through the great doors, closing them and slumping against the wall for a bracing moment just to stand back up and start walking along it unaware of the young man that rushes to the spot he had been to inspect the blood now staining the wall. And staining a path straight to the man.

To say Harry had been shocked was an understatement. But the emotions that had arisen in Harry scared him even more. And he squashed them down as he waved his hand at the wall cleaning the blood from sight. Swiftly walking up to the man now standing once again against the wall for support, Harry used every bit of his Gryffindor courage and quickly wrapped one of his professor's arms around his shoulder and wrapped his own around the man's waist. To the shock of Harry the man slumped against him as he supported the man to the infirmary. And the walk had been as one would say eventful. As Harry had neared the hospital wing Snape had finally decided to look at his crutch, and to Harry, looked as if was dying of a heart attack. Trying to pry himself from the young man he very nearly landed the both of them on the floor. If it hadn't been for Harry's quick maneuvering he and the professor would have. But as it was he currently he had his professor pressed up against the wall glaring at him.

"Potter, release me at once." the man had ground out between ground teeth. But to the man's dismay Harry silently ignored his threat and pulled the man back to his side to continue walking down the hall.

Harry was just glad that his potions professor had not seen the flush that now covered his face. Certainly the man would have cursed him then and there for the information or kept it as blackmail.

They had walked in silence for a little while before Severus Snape finally decided to speak. "Potter, why do you insist on helping me to the infirmary? Certainly I could make it on my own without the help of a simpleton that barely knows his way around his own head."

Harry let go of his professor and watched with smug satisfaction as the man slumped against the wall for support and was barely able to move. Said man now glared at him with venom thought only to belong to a snake. Again Harry stepped into his teacher's personal space and pushed him up against the wall. Fully aware of the blush that tainted his cheeks and not missing the slight color that touched the man in front of him.

"Professor Snape," harry watched as the man's blush deepened at the stressed s's that made it sound as if he was hissing. "I'm helping you to the infirmary whether I have to stun you and carry you over my shoulder like a child. If you would rather walk on your own, show me you are able to and I will walk away to finish my musings. Though you'll probably pin it to my idiotic Griffindorish tendencies but I am much more partial to throwing you over my shoulder. But seeing as you would probably curse me the second I let you go, I thought it would be much simpler to assist you this way for the both of us." Harry paused to look the taller man in the eye. "Seeing as the second I let go you are unable to walk without any assistance I WILL be helping you to the infirmary. Are we clear?" he watched Snapes dark eyes flicker from shock to anger then to amusement.

"Well it seems that you do have a brain every once in a while. Too bad you don't use it in your studies." Snape then had pushed Harry away and let the boy help him the remainder ten feet to the infirmary.

Once Harry had managed to get his professor into the hospital wing and into a bed he went to wake the medi witch. Needless to say Pomfrey had been less then pleased with Harry for waking her in the middle of the night when there seemed to be nothing wrong with him. And had screeched at him for several minutes before she saw the amused professor behind him. Quickly running to her patient Harry watched as she healed the gash in Snapes side and administered potions to help with the after effects of being under the Cruciatus. When she was complete she had tried to usher him out of the infirmary to leave her 'patient' be, much to the displeasure of Snape who had immediately stopped her ranting by saying he was completely capable of resting in his own quarters but first he had a student out after hours to escort back to his dorm. And the two had immediately left.

They had walked in silence for most of the walk to Gryffindor tower before Snape suddenly stopped and pushed Harry to the wall a few feet away from the portrait.

"Potter I will forget you were out after hours in exchange that you never mentioned what transpired this night." Snape had growled at him.

Harry had merely glanced up at the man with a smirk and merely answered cheekily, " Now sir what would that have been?" Snape had looked at him for a solid minute before pushing away from him.

"Minus ten from Gryffindor for your cheek." he said as he walked towards the portrait hole turning to make sure harry hadn't disappeared. Harry had said the password and was walking through the entrance when he heard Snape whisper to himself. "Thank you potter"

[End flash]

Harry had helped his professor many times after that night. And each night his professor had grumbled and growled and each time threatened him to tell nobody. Harry eventually looked forward to helping his profess, to the banter. To just being around the man. But today was the first time he had found the man unconscious. Putting the travelers cloak on the back of the chair next to the bed, he looked once more at the man breathing haggardly on the bed. Walking over to the door as he had also done every time, Harry knocked on Pomfreys' door, waking the woman up. Poppy had also become accustomed to harry assisting his professor. And she joked with him every night. "Yelling" at him before "noticing" her patient. And tonight was no different.

"Harry potter! how many times do I have to get on you about disturbing a matrons sleep so she can prevent you from severely injuring yourself the next time you get in trouble?" Pomfreys stern face showed in the door. Harry noticed the barely suppressed smirk.

"Now Pomfrey, I wouldn't call you a matron." bowing slightly. "That suggests an elderly hag, which you defiantly are not." Harry however did not suppress the smile that spread across his face. "Maybe I just enjoy coming and enjoying your company?"

Pomfrey looked at him for a moment and laughed heartily. "Well it's a good thing I do not have to worry about a young lad seeking my affections, because he is seeking some others isn't he?" her smile lingering on him before she disappeared back into the office to grab the necessary potions and salves. She returned with a knowing smile still on her lips.

"Ah Pomfrey to the subject of your patient." and he had looked back towards the bed and surely the man was still unconscious. "He was unconscious when I got to him and has yet to wake. I am just a tad worried this time. Though if he ever asks ill deny it and say I would rather worry over a baby basilisk." his eyes had lingered on the prone form before moving back to Pomfreys.

"Dear child how many times have I told you to call me poppy? And no need to worry. This is not the first time nor the last I shall have to revive him. "She walked over to the bed and started on her work.

Harry had watched from the chair, until she was done with her ministrations. She had taken out her wand and cast a simple spell to check his progress. When the light on the tip of her wand glowed blue. She swished it his way and cast "enerverate" but nothing happened.

Poppy had tried a couple more times and still the man hadn't woken up. "I'm sorry harry." her face had creased with a frown. "I don't know what else to do for him." she lowered her wand and looked towards him, frown still stuck on her face.

"It's ok. poppy." he had stood up and moved the chair closer. "If it doesn't bother you, would it be fine if I stayed here?" he had looked back on the bed and inspected the man's face.

"Of course harry. Just pretend he's a baby basilisk and no one will know any better. If he wakes come get me." and she had turned and walked back to her office.

Harry had looked at his professor and watched him for a few moments before leaning back into the chair and closing his eyes. He didn't know how long he had had them closed but he opened them the second he heard raspy breathing. Looking over to his professor he had seen the man struggling to breath and shaking horribly but the man's eyes were still closed.

Standing up he sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on the gits forehead as he had seen his aunt do to Dudley many times when the boy had complained he was sick. But the man before him acted nothing like his cousin as he grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him forward in a vice grip. Harry didn't struggle knowing full well that it could make matters worse.

Snape had flipped harry onto his back, his wrist twisted and pulled out. His other arm captured behind his back with Snapes other arm holding his body still. Harry lay still for a few moments before Snapes voice sent chills down his spine.

"I'm so sorry Harry." his voice was hoarse and quiet. Right next to his ear, his breath ghosted his neck which made harry very glad that Snape had decided not to face him. But harry was shocked most by the use of his name. Months had passed and Snape had never said his name "I failed my promise to Lily. To protect you. I never thought the person sent to protect you would use you, destroy you."

Harry froze at the reminder. A reminder he had buried in his mind. Upon Sirius's death, Dumbledore had come to harry. At first harry thought the man was comforting him. Until the man had finally spoke.

_"Stupid foolish harry. I thought better of you. That you would not fall blindly into his trap. And now look what has come of your stupid decision. Sirius is dead. You may not have shot the spell that killed him but you may as well have." Dumbledore stood and paced the room. Disappointment etched on his face. He looked at harry and had sighed and shook his head. "I was planning on telling you this later but I feel you should know about it now. You were never meant to survive this war. And that is the only thing that gives my heart light. For retribution for an innocent man." Dumbledore then looked straight at harry and laughed. "There is a piece of his soul inside you. He will never die as long as you live Harry. So train. Kill him. And die. That is all the wizarding world wants of you." and he had walked away. _

Harry hadn't been the same after that. His insomnia had gotten worse. He ate less and a growing, ever present hunger grew stronger. His so called friends had stopped speaking to him. "_It's your fault we almost died. That Sirius died. Since we've known you Harry Potter you have put our lives and our families lives in danger." _and they too walked out of his life. The only ones that cared to bother with him were Neville, Luna, and the twins. And for some strange twist of fate harry and Draco had gotten closer over the past year. It had happened by accident, getting into an argument and both losing their nerves. And then Draco let slip the very reason he despised Harry so much.

_"We would not be having this petty fight if you had only taken my hand back in first year!" _And from then on harry learned. That Slytherins were not what he expected. He should have let the hat put him in this house. Was the first thought he had the first time he stayed in the dungeons. And they trained. Harry spent his summer with the Malfoys. Learning what he felt was natural to him.

"I'm so sorry Harry."Snape whispered again.

Harry pushed himself off the bed and away from the man. "Why the fuck would you be sorry? I don't blame you for any of it. Not what that vindictive old fool did. Not what that snake faced bastard did. Unless it was you who pointed the wands." he had raised his eyebrow in a very Snape manner and Snape only shook his head. Harry walked back towards the bed and sat on the edge. Raising his hand he brushed the man's long black hair out of his face. "I don't blame you for what any of them did. Why would I when I can't stop worrying about you?" And he stood. Leaving behind his professor. Walked over to Poppy's door and knocked. When she opened the door he walked away. Out of the infirmary, down the halls until he came to the moaning myrtles bathroom.

{Back to the present}

And that's how he found himself. The one place the felt like home. The only place that made him feel at home. He often came here to think and had explored most of the chamber. Finding that the tunnels went everywhere. Including the astronomy tower. Where he was now Starring out at the blizzard thinking about what had had happened in the infirmary.

Harry ran his hand through his hair and brought it down to his lip(*) running his thumb across his bottom lip, no more focusing on the snow but his memory. The feel of Snape behind him. His hands on him. The way the man felt behind him, beneath him. The slight heat that radiated off the man, and the smell that clung to his cloak. For the past year Harry had gotten to know the man just a little more. He had learned much just by observing him, and though he knew his feelings would never be returned, harry knew he was falling for Severus Snape.

A/N Okiday. I thank those of you that sat through my grumbling earlier and maybe laughed at it and made it this far. And despite my attitude in the beginning I am very grateful, and doubt very much that I would be here if it weren't for those of you that stuck through and read, or attempted to read what I wrote. Whichever way you what to put it. If you have any suggestions on this whatsoever, press the little button at the bottom of the page that says review.

(*) This little tidbit is from "L" on Death Note.

Oh my god... jeezus. Lol. Thank you to those that put up with me and got this far. I do not know when I will update and am again sorry if it takes an insane amount of time.

Right now I'm editing this story. I know how I want the two different stories in here to meet its just going to take some time getting there.

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

/Disclaimer/ I do not own the literature this is based off of. Nor am I the author of said literature.

/WARNING/ SLASH. Hahahahaha run homophobics. All lemon will remain.

A/N so I am changing what year this is based off. This is end of 6th. So you will see the summer before 7th and you get to see Harry's inheritance. Can anyone guess? And thank you all for the reviews. I'm actually quite surprised about it. 6 Just for the one chapter! Thanks for the reviews and I hope you continue to review.

Virtual cookie for Mareg8! Thank you for pointing out that there are actually good critics that don't strive on tearing apart others work. I enjoy reading their comments because they help make my work better. However critics that live to nitpick the work, you're welcome to review. But don't be surprised when I only take the reasonable advice that isn't slathered in malice and throw the rest away.

Thanks again for the reviews!

/parseltongue/

{Past}

Salazar Slytherin sat in the middle of the runic circle, his body twisting inside the protective barrier. His back arched off the ground and his Emerald eyes opened in pain. A dark man stood pacing outside the circle watching his movements. His silver green eyes burning into Salazar's form, When Salazar stopped twisting and moving, his body crashing to the ground; Watching as Salazar died. A cooing sound in his arms made him break contact with the still form to the baby in his arms. White Blonde hair lying in curls on her head, Her Evergreen green eyes peaked underneath her lashes.

Giving a soft smile to the little girl he Raised his hand, he placed his finger in the girls hand. Watching as she grabbed his finger and waved her hand around. He smiled down at the girl and then looked back at the circle. His eyes resting on the still form. Holding his breath, he waited. Bright green eyes opened and Salazar turned his head to look at him. His eyes glowed through the barrier as he raised himself off the ground and almost glided over to the man.

Salazar looked at him for a moment, the new silver tones in his eyes darkening to a black as he neared him, until his eyes looked ebony. Reaching for the baby he pulled her into his arms and smiled down at her. His sharp canines shining in the candle light.

{Present}

The room in the astronomy tower grew darker as the blizzard blocked out the moonlight, but the still form that sat in the window seat continued to stare out the window. His black hair had grown to mid back during the summer, while he was training with Draco and Lucius. His green eyes stared dimly into the snow. Thinking of anything but the man that lay in the hospital wing. Or of the reminder of his once thought friends and family.

_{Flashback}_

_It was right after Sirius had died. And Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, in his usual seat by the fire. But unlike most nights by the fire, Hermione and Ron were nowhere near him. He looked up from the book he was reading. And stared into the flames of the fire. He felt the cushion on the couch dip next to him but he continued to look at the fire. _

_"Harry we have to talk to you." the know it all voice of Hermione broke him from his thoughts. _

_He turned his head and looked at his friend. They had barely spoken since the ministry incident. He had barely spoken at all. And he had noticed that until now they hadn't even tried to approach him. _

_"This pathetic attitude of yours has got to stop. It's getting you nowhere and bringing you no closer to defeating you-know-who." she gave him a sincere look. "But you haven't even tried to apologize to us about what happened."_

_Harry raised his eyebrow and looked at her. "And why would I need to do that?" _

_She scoffed at him. "Honestly Harry, you almost got us killed!" Ron started to walk up behind her and was nodding his head in agreement. _

_Harry looked at them for a moment. "As I recall, I told you not to go and to stay here. I didn't force you to come. And I think it would have been better if you had stayed. If anything YOU almost got yourself killed, with no help from me."_

_Ron's face went red. "Hey mate, are you saying we were no help?" _

_"No I just said I would have preferred it if you hadn't gone because then you wouldn't have gotten hurt."_

_His face went a scarlet red. "You know what potter. I don't like the attitude. I didn't have to be your friend you know that. And because I did, the only thing I've gotten are near deaths. You have put me and my family in danger."_

_Hermione looked at Ron and then back at harry. "I agree with Ron Harry. We didn't have to help you. We didn't have to do any of that. We've escaped death barely almost every year. And all because we are friends with you."_

_Harry stood and grabbed his book. "I didn't ask you to do any of that. You could have easily stayed safe. "He closed his eyes and when he opened them he glared at the two people next to the couch."You didn't have to be my friend? I didn't have to save Ginny, I didn't have to save either of you from the many times I have. I didn't have to teach DA. I didn't have to do any of the things I did, but I did." _

_Hermione stood and sent her hand at his face but he easily caught her wrist. Ron glared daggers at him from the couch and looked oddly like a skinny Vernon. _

_"You're suck a freaking arse, Potter. Your family had the right idea about you. It's your fault we almost died. That Sirius died. Ever since we've known you, you have put our lives and our family's lives in danger." He grabbed Hermione's other hand and they both walked out of the common room. _

_{End flashback}_

A hissing sound from the back of the room made Him stand and rush to the shadows, almost melting into them. As the door to the tower opened. Dark eyes scanned the room, checking the room over before a resigned sigh ate up the silence. A moment later the dark figure left the class room.

Harry stood in the shadows before moving to the wall and whispering to the Small stone snake hidden there in the shadows.

/May I enter? /

/Of course master/ the small snake hissed back before the wall folded allowing entry to the tunnels.

He walked silently through the tunnels until he came to the main chamber. He stopped walking and stood in front of the tall statue, looking into the stone eyes. The same place the dead basilisk had rested before he had cleaned and removed the rotting corpse. But not before harvesting all ingredients he could. He stared at the eyes; the old eyes that said so much yet nothing at all. He stared at them for a good minute before walking up to the statue and placing his hand against the smooth stone.

/Salazar, help me. / He whispered to himself.

Stone grinded against stone and harry stumbled back to watch the mouth open again. But this time a giant snake didn't come from the mouth, a stair case rose from the water to reach the mouth. Harry stared for a moment before walking cautiously to the stairs. Looking into the dark tunnel he took out his wand and waited for a moment before stepping in. A swift wind entered behind him and the torches flared to life. Showing that at the end of the tunnel was a cavern that had held the basilisk.

Taking a cautious step into the cavern, Harry notices the nest in the corner, and the glistening ivory egg shaped object that was sitting in it. Approaching it he sighed in relief to see that indeed it was an egg but the egg was cracked and seemed to have died years ago. Putting his wand back in its holster, he looked around the room and looked at the painting that decorated the walls. The black granite walls had green and silver lining at the top and bottom of the cavern. At the top of the cavern, a hole allowed moonlight to enter as well as fresh air. Looking back at the walls Giant green snakes battled in different forms around the cavern.

(*) A cracking sounded behind Harry made him slowly turn back towards the nest. The egg moved just a centimeter before another crack appeared on the shell. He took a step back and made to turn before he saw the shell break away to the small slim form the lay in the membrane. Standing there for a minute he took a step back towards the nest. Watching the small snake slowly try to remove itself from the remaining egg shells and liquid that covered it.

Harry with a swift decision moved into the giant nest and picked the shells off the snake and roomed it from the liquid. He picked it up and moved towards the stone. Keeping his eyes on the little snake that wiggled in his hands. He stopped moving and closed his eyes as soon as he saw the baby basilisk looked towards him. He stood there for a moment breathing evenly waiting for something, unable to tell if it had looked away.

/Why do you close your eyes? / The soft hissing reached his ears.

/If I open my eyes and look at you, it could kill me. / He hissed back. Shaking his head.

/If I close my eyes will you look at me? / The little voice hissed. Almost whining in the way the little snake hissed.

Harry stood there for a moment. Breathing in as he thought of whether to believe the basilisk. /yes if you close your eyes, I will look at you/

A minute later the basilisk hissed at him in impatience /are you looking? /

Harry took this as sign that the basilisk had closed his eyes and opened his eyes to look at the baby basilisk. Its head was still facing in his direction. The dark green scales that covered the snake turned black in the light.

/your very pretty you know/ taking his finger and running it along its back. He liked the way the scales felt. The basilisk made a purring sounding hiss and stretched itself out, so harry could reach every inch of his small body.

Harry chuckled and looked back around the room .and for the first time noticed a door right across from him.

/do you know where you are? / He asked the basilisk, as he started to take steps towards the door.

/I'm in the main chamber. I'm supposed to protect it when I grow. I'm not supposed to leave it if someone isn't here. /

/I'm putting you on my shoulders so I can carry you around. / All he got was a hiss in response. Lifting his arms he put the snake around his neck even though the tail barely touched his collar bone and its head didn't even touch the end of his shoulder.

He reached his hand out to the door knob and gave it a tug. He was surprised when the door opened with ease. Whatever was beyond the door was dark. Harry could barely make out shapes around the room. Taking a step into the room he cast witch light and sent it to the middle of the now distinct room. The dark hardwood floor reached until the wall on the other side of the room. Looking around it looked like he had walked into a dark great hall. In size anyways. On the left of him there was a spiraling staircase that was decorated with snakes on the rails. It lead to a black door. The bottom of the stairs was another door. And a fireplace. There was a big soft black, green, and silver rug skewed in the center of the room. Slightly skewed to the left with a black couch covering part of it. The couch had green cushions on it matching the Slytherin theme that was going on.

Harry looked to his right and was met with two more doors and a kitchen. A large kitchen. With granite counters followed the walls and a large island stood a couple of feet from the counters. A large dining table sat in front of him, it held several chairs that matched the rich cherry wood of the table.

Looking around the room again, Harry smiled to himself. It would take cleaning, but it seemed he had finally found a place to truly be his, in the one place he actually felt at home.

A/N ok so this chapter was really just filler. I needed to introduce the Chamber of secrets and the basilisk. And didn't know how to do it other than this way. If this confuses anyone in any way don't worry. All will be made clear.

(*) there was a spell on the egg to hatch when the chambers opened to a parselmouth. Making sure that the chamber was always protected.

Okay who wants to take a crack at who the man with Salazar is and what has any of this to do with harry?

Review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or anything else for that matter.

Warning: SLASH. This means this will have gay sex. Because I am not a lemon killer it will all remain.

Summary: before the summer of 5th Harry and Draco became friends. Harry finds that Draco's entire family is playing the dark side big time. So when Draco takes Harry from his relatives house for good, harry had no Qualms. They trained with Lucius and Narcissa all summer without anyone knowing. Harry is Falling Steadily for the Potions master and the past will soon meet the present. Almost literally.

A/N Hello everyone. I just finished editing the first two chapters and decided to write a third while I was one the subject and the muse was staying put. I'm not so sorry to say that no the secret elusive man is NOT Godric Gryffindor, he is not a known character in the Harry Potter Universe. you should find out soon enough though… I think. So here is the overdue third chapter of Nights Tale.

{Past}

Salazar sat at the large black table. No the table had originally be smaller built for 4 people but it had had needed to be expanded since their fist daughter Leighara had been born. There now sat 10 people. Salazar and Marius, Leighara on their right with her husband Miklov and their son Seigmond. On their left was Furiano Slytherin their first son, with a beautiful young woman from America Naphtali. Mikeal Slytherin sat next to her with last two Slytherin children Kurina, and Elexa. He brought the cup of coffee to his lips as he met the silver eyes of Marius a small smile playing on his lips. Everyone was smiling, even the portraits of Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, And Helga Hufflepuff.

Everyone believed that Salazar had left the castle. But the Castle held his home. This chamber. His eyes scanned the dark wood flooring and the massive fireplace. It could hold all of them it wanted. It flared for a moment and a figure stepped through the flames. And a woman in rags fell to the floor. The lithe form breathed heavily for a few moments before she raised her eyes to the crowd sitting at the table. Her eyes growing wide as they settled on him.

Merope Riddle Stared for a few minutes before she started crying.

*present*

The sun shifted through the curtain on Harry's bed and a black and green flash curled around his wrist as the curtains were flung open. Harry cracked his eyes open and looked at Neville as he stared at the wand pointed at his chest. Retracting his arm he stretched.

"Sorry Neville." He smiled as Neville moved away from the edge of the bed giving him room to get dressed.

"Its fine Harry, I'm just trying to catch you off guard is all." Harry smirked at the blush that stained his cheeks.

"No offense Neville but you need a lot more practice." Pulling up the black jeans that fit to his form almost like a second skin he tied his hair back into a low tail. Picking a light grey button up shit he did all the buttons all the way cursing Draco for convincing him that his clothes were inadequate and he needed new ones. It had gotten him addicted to looking good. He pulled on his black trainers and put his wand in his sleeve and grabbed a school cloak from his trunk, throwing it over his shoulder. "Come on we don't want to be late for breakfast."

Neville followed behind him. He hadn't missed the snake on Harry's wrist but he was sure that most people would because it looked like a thick leather bracelet. "Harry is that a snake?"

Harry looked down at his wrist, the black scale accenting his outfit almost perfectly. He smiled down at the now sleeping snake.

[Flashback]

Harry sat at the large dining table and held his head in his hands as he looked at the now clean living area of the Slytherin suites. At one point in time the basilisk had wrapped around his wrist. Its eyes still closed.

/what is your name? / The black head looked in his direction, its small tongue flicking out a couple of times before the small snake answered.

/I do not have a name. It is up to what you wish to call me. /

Harry tapped his finger on his lips as he thought. Standing he went to the door that stood next to the kitchen and gazed at the many books that lined the walls. He chuckled if only Dumbledore knew of this place. The library probably only took up a shelf space compared to this library. Raising his wand he thought of a book on basilisks. He had figured out this trick when he was trying to cleaning all the dust. He had thought about a spell to clear away the dust when a book hit his head before landing open next to him. And it had exactly what he was looking for.

Catching the book he opened it to the fist page noticing immediately that the book wasn't in English. But parseltongue. Flipping through the pages he looked back down at the snake.

/ do you know what you would like to be called? / Again the snake thought.

/Korai. /

/ Well Korai did you know that the gaze of a young basilisk doesn't kill? It doesn't even petrify./

The snake hissed quietly and harry had realized it was laughing. /of course I did/

Closing the book he walked from the room and out of the chamber. / well you could have told me you know./

/ it was amusing having you scared of me/ the snake blinked at the light of the main chamber and watched as the mouth closed.

/But you're still poisonous. Korai I'm going to bring you with me but you have to promise me that you cannot attack anyone. /

The young basilisk hissed in annoyance / I won't attack unless provoked. /

Leaving the chamber Harry used the map to navigate to Gryffindor tower before finally falling onto his mattress.

{End}

"Yes Neville, her name is Korai." He held out his wrist to the other young man watching as Korai opened her eyes and eyes him for a second before determining that he was harmless, and closed her eyes again.

"Did you see her eyes? What breed is she?" Neville ran a finger over her head.

"She's a basilisk." And watched in amusement as Neville snatched his hands away as they exited the portrait hole.

"What? Are you serious? She looked right at me!"

"Neville calm down. She just hatched yesterday." He pulled a book out of his bag and flipped it open. "'young basilisks gaze with neither kill nor petrify until they are 10 years of age' you hear that you're fine. Just breathe." Closing the book he opened the doors to the great hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Merlin Harry, you almost gave me a heart attack." He smiled as he started loading his plate with pancakes.

Harry smiled absently as he cradled a cup of coffee in his hands. Blowing on it lightly he scanned the rest of the hall. He noticed Draco watching him again. Draco glared and pointed to the food. Harry shrugged moving to the head table. McGonagall was watching him out of the corner of her eye as she talked wit professor Sprout. He caught her eye and she made a show of nodding down at the plate in front of him in question. He smirked and shook his head.

His eyes moved down the table. Skipping Dumbledore as they had often after that conversation. His eyes met obsidian eyes and held. There was an emotion in those eyes. Harry was unsure what would happen now after what had happened the previous night. His heart hoped that the emotion in those eyes mirrored the ones in his heart. But he also knew it was unlikely. Turning his eyes away je looked out the large bay window next to him. His face impassive.

Today was the last day at Hogwarts. His 6th year was ending. He knew he was spending the summer at Draco's again but something felt different about this summer. He just knew something was going to happen. But he couldn't wait. Whatever it was he was willing to meet it headlong. His eyes shifted back to Snape who was glaring darkly at the cup in front of him.

A/N oaky a new chapter! that seemed the best place to end this chapter. Is past starting to make sense? Well it meets the future soon. And in the next couple chapters it heats up. I more ways than the one you are all thinking about. Dirty Dirty minds.

So review? Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Harry Potter. So don't even think it.

Warnings: This is slash. I plan on there being some nice man on man soon, so be good little readers and don't flame. You knew what you were getting into once you came onto fanfiction

Summary/ or so far: this is the end of Harry's 6th year. He's no longer at the Dursleys you may get a flash back as to how and why that changed maybe. Or actually positively. I have to explain the Malfoy's somehow. So he's going back to the Malfoy's for the summer and this summer is where it all happens.

A/N okay I'm here with the new chapter. And I'm trying to concentrate but keep getting blocked by the cat currently running amuck around the room. So here we go hopefully I have this done and posted tonight. And seriously… let me know what you think.

{Past}

Salazar stood in the shadows of the trees and watched as Grindelwald cast a cutting hex at the young man standing beside the current headmaster. Albus Dumbledore pointed the wand in his hand and yelled at the other man. Tried to talk sense into him while staying on the defensive.

"Why do you keep doing this?" he dodges a body bind curse and watched out of the corner of his eye as the young Riddle quickly sent a blue curse at the other man.

Grindelwald deflected the curse and quickly bound the boy. Pointing his wand at his one-time friend. "Is it enough to just say I want what is good for my world? And you are not it." He threw up a shield as another hex flew past his head.

Salazar held the little Elexa close to his chest and turned from the battle taking place on his home. He looked at Marius and allowed the other man to pull him to him.

"We have to leave; I don't want to leave my home." He whispered into his lover's neck, Mikeal and Kurina standing nearby behind a tree.

"We will be fine love. We will be safe at Blood Mountain. As Rector Lamia I can guarantee we will be safe. And soon once this is all over we will return to our home. "Marius' eyes scanned the field in front of them; Merope Riddle stood nearby, silent tears falling down her aged face as she watched her son hit the ground. Calling his children to him he squeezed his brothers descendants shoulder and apparated away from the battle at Hogwarts. Their home for centuries. Hoping that they would not have to stay away long.

{Present}

Harry stood on the platform waiting for the train to arrive. Unlike the rest of the students at Hogwarts Harry couldn't wait to leave. He heard footsteps approach as the time for the train to appear neared.

"So Potter, are you that eager to return to your relatives?" the unmistakable voice of Ron reached his ears. He turned slightly to look at the red head and after seeing the sneer in place looked back at the approaching train.

Hermione nudged Ron as the train pulled up and whispered in his ear. "Leave him be. He's still throwing a fit about last year. When he returns to his relatives he'll come back and apologize to us. Let them deal with him. "

He ignored the jab he felt at her words and walked to the train door. Finding an empty compartment he sat down and waited. Smiling softly remembering the last year.

_Harry sat on the bench and let the tears fall. Sirius was gone. And it was his entire fault. He could hear people walk past his compartment and look in, whispering as they walked by. The door opened and closed. Harry didn't look up as the black dress shoes made their way to the bench and the body attached sat down. _

"_So Potter, what did you and your gang do to Umbridge anyway?" The drawl surprised him enough that he lifted his eyes before looking back down at the shoes. Huh Malfoy wore black sneakers. _

"_Wouldn't you like to know." He furiously wiped the evidence of tears from his face. _

"_Actually I would, seeing as the bitch has been missing since your stunt and has yet to appear, it has intrigued me." He couldn't help it as his head snapped up and jaw fell slack. He wouldn't be surprised if he looked like a fish out of water. After giving him a calculating look a shrugged into the cushion behind him. _

"_I have no clue what you're talking about. What the centaurs did had nothing to do with 'my little gang.'" He dripped venom at the words. Malfoy gave a burst of laughter._

"_Ah things not perfect in paradise?" Malfoy had an elegant blond eyebrow raised. Harry shook his head and looked out the window. Malfoy stood and came right in front of him. His hand stretched out. "Hello I'm Draco Malfoy." He looked at the outstretched hand a smiled. Taking it he shook for a couple seconds. _

"_Harry Potter."_

_They sat and talked until the train pulled into kings cross where Harry was introduced to Lucius and Narcissa. Needless to say they were surprised by the sudden friendship. But did not question it out loud. Harry himself had doubts about the two but didn't say anything. They talked until the unmistakable car pulled up. Late as usual. Draco had insisted he wait. See him off and all. Lucius sneered at his uncle. Harry had almost laughed at the angered albeit slightly embarrassed look that passed over Vernon's' face. He could obviously tell the Malfoys were above him. His uncle had grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him towards the car. But Draco would not have it. _

"_Excuse me sir? May I borrow Harry a moment?" His uncle had reluctantly released him. And Draco led him a little to the side. He handed him a book. "Here if you write in this we will be able to talk." He eyed his red arm for a moment. "If he hurts you will tell me right?" Harry was shocked at the words. It had only been a couple of hours but it felt like Draco was more a friend than both Ron and Hermione combined. It was like he actually cared. He had smiled._

"_I don't know if you want to hear that. It's just discipline. "He shrugged his shoulders and sneaked a look at his uncle, who looked like he was trying to engage a not- so- amused Lucius. He blinked. Dracos finger was poised outstretched in front of his forehead, where he had just flicked him. _

"_I do want to hear it. you are a friend." He folded his arms and glared to the side. "And I take care of my friends." _

_He blinked again. Draco just flicked him. Because he cared? He rubbed his forehead. "do you go about flicking people you care about in the forehead?" Draco stuck his nose I the air. _

"_Of course." Of course… that explains everything… he chuckled. Draco smirked at him. Then laughed. "So will you tell me if they do?"_

_He turned his head away and looked back towards his uncle. Who now stood as far away as he could from Lucius. Lucius and Narcissa had triumphant smirks. He didn't want to burden any of them. "Of course." He could feel Draco looking at him. Trying to determine if he was telling the truth or not. _

"_Ok, then you better write often. "He flung his arm across his shoulder and led his back towards his family. He gave a small wave as his uncle led him to the car. _

"_You sure took your time freak. Already behind in chores now. You will barely have time to cook when we get back. That means nothing for you." His uncle smirked in the rear-view mirror. _

_Harry just lowered his head. "yes uncle Vernon." He looked back out the window at the Malfoys. All three were glaring at his uncle as the car pulled away. He sighed as they disappeared around the corner. _

_That summer was horrible. He was forced into the cupboard the second he had finished meal for his 'family'. He spent two weeks in there. He was only allowed out for the restroom, to cook, and the chores. The beatings in between left much to be desired. But he wrote to Draco. The notebook was one of the only things his uncle allowed his to keep. He however didn't tell Draco about what was happening. He didn't' was to lose another friend so soon. After the first two weeks they allowed him into his room with Hedwig. They put his trunk into the cupboard and locked both doors. Two more weeks of the same routine and Hedwig had flown to Draco, seeking help without Harry knowing. Draco still talked to him through the notebook but he seemed to ask more and more if he was okay. Harry was tempted to tell him everything but couldn't. He felt he deserved it. For everything he had done. And he didn't want Draco knowing how much of a freak he was. Draco and his father had gone to the Dursleys to see if he was okay. _

_There was a knock on the door. Harry was in the kitchen cleaning the stove after the meal was eaten. His uncle grabbed him by the shoulder and quickly threw him in the cupboard with his trunk. He rubbed the part of his head that collided with the stairs. He brought his knees up to his chest and circled his arms around them protectively; bruising the skin with how hard he was gripping them. That didn't matter to Harry; they just went with all the other bruises. He listened as his uncle walked to the door. The greeting falling from his lips before he stuttered into silence. _

"_Ah, Dursley. A pleasure." Harry tensed. What. Was. Lucius. Doing. Here? He listened as his uncle Spluttered some more. "This is my son Draco. We are here to visit young Mr. Potter." He could almost sense the sneer on the man's face. "May we come in?" _

_There was a tense silence before his uncle cleared his throat. "t-the b-b-b-boy went t-to visit-t a f-friend. He-he isn't here." Harry quickly pulled out the notebook he kept in his pocket. He quickly scrawled, hoping that Draco had his book with him. _

_**What are you doing here? **__There was no answer. He waited a second before pulling his knees closer in defeat. _

"_I don't believe that muggle. Now step aside." This seemed to knock some sense into his uncle. _

"_Now see here you freak. You cannot come into my house and call me a liar when you have no proof." The was a swish of clothing. Harry listened to the silence. _

"_Unlike my son and Mr. Potter I can use this whenever I want. Now you filthy muggle. Let's try this again. Where is your nephew?" _

_The door to the cupboard suddenly opened. Harry to blink through the brightness before he focused on the image of a very pissed off Draco. He couldn't tell whether it was towards him or his situation. He held out his hand to Harry. He looked at it skeptically before grabbing a hold of it and allowing Draco to pull out of the small space. His face darkening as more of Harry was revealed. He started shaking as all three of the hallways occupants looked at him. Dursley looked panicked. Draco looked livid. And Lucius looked shocked. If he had expected to find something, Harry didn't think this was it. Draco had quickly shrunk his trunk and grabbed Harry's hand. It felt like he was never going to let go. _

_They walked over to Lucius was now glaring at Dursley. They backed towards to the door. Lucius still had his wand trained on Vernon. _

"_Now listen here you disgusting mammal. Harry is never going to come back here." Vernon opened his mouth to speak. Lucius flicked his wand and his uncle's mouth clicked shut. "You will tell people he still lives here until he is of age. If you cannot keep that hole attached to your ugly face shut I will spell it shut for you. Better yet I will do that so you won't be tempted." A whispered spell and Vernon would never be able to tell anyone where Harry went. He would only be able to say that he likes living there and will continue until he is of age. "Next, whatever allowance you've been getting to take care of the boy." Vernon's face went white, his eyes shifting to Harry." Will cease. Desist. No longer exist. In other words you will get nothing. And I will make sure of this. If I feel merciful once I return home, I will not attempt to get every Sickle spent back on his account. But if he is worse than I can see now I can assure you. I will own everything you have before I let you go. After you are no longer of use to me I will take you to my master. The family of the great Harry Potter would mean so much to him. And I will watch as he kills you. Painfully. You, your wife, and the small mammal you call an offspring." He waved his wand towards the kitchen. Harry's aunt and cousin came into the hallway. Another spell and they too were silenced like Vernon. "I can guarantee this to you. I am nothing like Dumbledore. I am what they consider a dark wizard. I will have no problem with watching you die and perhaps taking part in it." all three were shaking now. "You will regret laying your hands on this young man. I will personally see to it. Now good day." _

_Draco led Harry out of the wards. Before they could reach the edge Harry pulled Draco back towards the house and up the stairs. Lucius followed behind them. He opened his room and grabbed Hedwig's cage and pulled the floorboard from underneath his bed. He grabbed the photo album, wand and his cloak. He then let them lead him from the house that he had dreaded since he was a small child and apparated him away. _

The compartment opened and Draco nodded at him before sitting down. He sat back into the cushion and let himself relax. Draco looked at him for a moment before smiling. "So do you have everything and are you ready?" Harry smirked and leaned forward. A glint in his eyes.

"Of course I'm ready." Draco looked at him for a moment before nodding.

"What were you doing?"

Harry smiled. He didn't have to go back. "Just thinking. "

A/N So another chapter. Let me know what you guys think of it. I mean seriously. Take an extra second to review. I like to know what you guys think. So until the next chapter. Enjoy yourselves.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: so if I owned this I would have gone on a homicidal mission when the movies came out. As Warner is not a complete ghost town, means I didn't go crazy and kill them all. Yep you guessed it. I do not own this and definitely don't make money on it.

Warnings: this story will have some slash here. And harry will be submissive. No way in my life will it be otherwise.

A/N here we go again.

{Past}

Salazar stood in front of the window. He looked through the glass at the couples and families inside. Marius stood next to him and pulled the door open. Keeping his newborn close, they went and sat at a table. A couple nearby glanced at them then went back to their conversation. An older man greeted them and was offered to join. Sal looked away towards Marius as he looked through the menu.

"You know I don't like this. Even under glamour I don't like this." He looked at his son. Only a couple weeks old but you could clearly see his bright green eyes. Marius met his eyes.

"It's fine here. I know the man that owns the shop. He is also one of us. If there is a problem he and his family would not hesitate to help the Rector Lamia's. "Salazar looked over at the aforementioned man and sighed. He knew Marius was right. "So get something to eat. Enjoy this time we have." He nodded his head and relaxed as he too looked through the menu.

A blast blew the window glass across their table. Marius and Salazar both leapt to the side to avoid shards of glass. Dark robed figures we outside blasting the shops. People inside the shops were panicking. Marius grabbed Salazar's forearm and pulled him up. He held Cadence tighter to himself as the crowd started pushing against them. The owner's family was heading towards them. Someone pushed passed him and he tripped. Catching himself on one arm he couldn't prevent the hands that pulled at his son. Marius pulled him up again as he looked frantically for his son. A second blast sent a table flying across the room into the counter.

Lifting his head Salazar let out a strangled cry. Marius pulled him close as the family surrounded them.

"We need to leave rector." Salazar's eyes flashed.

"We cannot go anywhere without Cadence. " Marius held him tight as a lump formed in his throat. "We cannot lose him. Please." He looked up into the silver anguished eyes of Marius. Who tucked his head under his chin.

"Rector, they have masked him. I cannot sense him. But we cannot stay here. It is not safe." He tried to swallow the growing lump.

The rumbling of Marius voice coming from his chest soothed him "then we will come back and look for him. Take down the wards. We need to leave as soon as possible. "The lump refused to disappear. It threatened to choke him. A could feel the silent tears run down his face as the wards dissolved and Marius apparated them both back to their home.

{Present}

They sat there for a moment. Draco smirked.

"Don't overdo it. Don't want to ruin that pretty little head of yours." Harry stuck his tongue out.

"You would know. Every time you try to think the hair on your head turns silver. Don't want people to start thinking you losing your hair now do we?"

They stared at each other for a second before both burst out laughing. Draco coughed a bit before looking out the window.

"Severus is staying at the manor as well." A teasing tone. Seeing the look on his face he continued. "He's only staying because Dumble doesn't want him around when he re-wards the place. You probably won't see him." He placed a hand on his knee in a reassuring gesture.

"No Draco I will. And then he will need to know what happened last summer. I'm not afraid that he'd hurt me. "He whispered. "I'm afraid he'd reject me."

He hung his head. Draco snorted. And grabbed Harry's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "Harry this is my God father we are talking about. As much as I've heard from you, I have also talked to him. And if I just go by how he was staring at you last night at the feast I'd say that he was intrigued and frustrated with something." Draco leaned back and smirked. "Whatever happens this summer, Happens because you want it to. I know he won't push anything. He may talk to you about it…" he thought for a second. "Or he may try to push you away for fear of hurting you by turning into bastard git extraordinaire. "

Harry looked out the window and thought for a couple minutes. Before he had told Draco about how he felt for Snape Draco would never had said something like that. He smirked. It was one of his favorite memories.

_Draco had the best expression ever. Harry had deemed it the Voldemort said what expression. They sat on the floor of the room of requirement. A bowl of chips sat between them. His hand was hovering over it. His jaw was slack and hanging slightly open. His eyes were wide and blinking. He could almost see the cogs turning trying to process what he was just told. If Harry hadn't been serious he would have laughed. He had never told Draco anything that made him get this look before. Draco straightened up and closed his mouth. He gave him a look._

"_Say that again Harry. Slower this time." _

"_I like Severus Snape." Draco reached into the bowl and pulled out some chips. And shrugged. _

"_Okay." _

_It was Harry's turn to stare. "Say what?"_

_He sneered at him. "I said okay. I have no problem with it." _

"_You don't?" _

"_Harry, I knew you were gay okay. When you brought me up here I thought you were going to tell me you fancied me." Harry choked on a chip. Draco bristled. "Bloody hell! I'm not that bad am I?"_

"_No offense Dray, but I don't think I could like my brother." _

_Draco sighed. "Good because you know…" he blushed "I don't think I could reciprocate it if you did... Because I'm you know…" he motioned to Harry and then himself. "I'm not…oh bugger." Harry burst out laughing. _

Harry then looked back and smiled. "Whatever happens happens." He shrugged and looked back at Draco.

"Your inheritance is coming up. "

He scowled. This had been a big thing for the last year. "What do you guys expect to happen? You guys make it sound like it's this big deal."

Draco rolled his eyes. "That's because it is. When one comes into their inheritance they get a big boost of power. If there is creature blood who knows what could happen. That's why father wants _Severus," _he used a teasing tone that made Harry blush. " to brew the inheritance potion. That way we know what we are going to be dealing with. Blood adopted kids will get the same things as a normal child will. Because they were adopted by blood into the family. Until the inheritance no one will be able to tell who they really are because the adoption will make them resemble the family they were adopted into. Most families do this because they cannot have an heir. This makes the child fully there's. Magical adoption is different. The child will receive a boost in magic from the family. Because magic is different for families some familial characteristics may pass on to them."

"Like me. You guys magically adopted me." Harry smirked. When Draco got into know it all mode it was best just to listen.

"Correct. So you will get some Malfoy Magic. Also do not be offended if I laugh hysterically when you get some blonde highlights. There is also the heir's inheritance. You will receive all of the Potter inheritance. And there is nothing anyone can do. The Heirs inheritance only comes into play if you are the last living part of the main family. You can receive this at any age. When you take the potion we will figure out all we need to know. I don't think you have any creature blood but it's always worth a look. "

Draco leaned back into the bench. Done with his explanation. He relaxed.

"Dray, do you think we can visit Gringotts later today?" Draco looked at him a second before shrugging.

"Sure I have to qualms. I'm sure father will be fine with it as well." Harry too leaned back. He just had a feeling he needed to visit Gringotts.

A/N so another end. I'm stuck on this story. I hope everyone has figured it out now. Until the next chapter. arrivederci

.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own, sale, reproduce, etc. etc. this story or any other. Don't expect me to.

Warning: this is slash. It may be mild it may not. For all its worth, I'm not even there yet. So just deal, wait and when it comes. Please, for the love of god, no flames.

A/N Okay so it has been forever since I updated this story last. Forgive me; I have been busy trying to write the now 4...5…6… or more other stories along with work. So work with me here and please be patient. I have not forgotten any of my stories. Also I have a note about a previous chapter that I will fix at one point. When you are first introduced to Sals children the youngest twins, Kurina and Elexa, are about 5. This is when Merope Riddle Nee Gaunt shows up. This is when Riddle leaves her and tom is sent to the orphanage. The jump is 17 years to the next chapter when Dumbledore and Grindelwald are fighting. I made the mistake of them still being young children but this is not so. I will eventually go back and upload the edited version but right now I'm going to be just a little bit lazy, warn you, and procrastinate just a little bit. I'm going to be putting a list of ruff estimations of all their ages. And what age they look like, at the end. So here we go the next chapter.

{Past- Five years after the disappearance of Cadence}

A small group of people huddle together in the farthest corner of the graveyard. Marius held Salazar close, his arm wrapped around his shoulder. Their daughter Leighara squeezed her dads hand as her husband Miklov kept an eye on their two boys Seigmond and Isaac. Furiano and his wife stood on their fathers' side. Naphtali held her hand to her swollen abdomen. The three remaining children Mikeal and the twins stood in front.

The wind picked up around them, a light splattering of rain hitting the tombstone they stood in front of.

_Merope Gaunt- Riddle_

_Remember, love, live, never forget_

{Present}

Harry and Draco walked up the walk to the manor with their trunks floating behind them. After the train rise they wished to talk to Lucius about Gringotts. An elf opened the door and bowed s they passed.

A woman stood from her seat and rushed to embrace the two. Pulling them close,suffocating them almost.

"Oh it's so good to have you two back." The other blonde in the room smirked over his glass of fire whiskey. "It gets so dull sitting here with Lucius all day." She smirked as the man growled. Everyone laughed a moment later.

Harry pulled away and looked and the floor. "Lucius?"

He missed the sad look Lucius gave him. "Yes Harry?"

"Would it be fine if I was able to go to Gringotts today?"

He looked up and watched as Lucius thought for a moment. "Severus is supposed to be here in a couple hours. So I see no problem with us taking a short trip." Harry ducked his head as the blush spread across his face. He missed the smile Narcissa gave him or the smirk that was on Lucius' face. "Severus does not know that you are here Harry. But he will tonight." Harry nodded still avoiding their eyes.

Lucius stood and crossed the room grabbing both his and Draco's' shoulders. "So behave." They both nodded after they smirked at each other. Lucius rolled his eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you." The four then walked to the floo and flooed directly to the Malfoy account managers office.

The goblin looked up the second they came through. Besides those in the family this Goblin was the only one that knew about the magical adoption. The all sat in some chairs in front of the desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, a pleasure. How can I help you this fine Day."

"Actually Harry requested to come." The Goblin looked at him.

"Mr. Potter, would you like to see your account manager?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Arugnot. That would be great. Thank you."

The goblin nodded and left the room for a second returning a moment later with the goblin from his first year.

"Griphook?" Both goblins looked shocked for a moment before taking their seats.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. You requested my presence?"

"Oh yes. Well I wanted to ask you about a couple things." He looked towards the Malfoys, they gave an encouraging nod.

"Go on Mr. Potter." Harry sat up straighter and looked Griphook in the eyes.

"I would like to ask to see the wills of James and Lily Potter and the will of Sirius Black." Lucius smirked as the goblin looked at him a moment. He smirked until Griphook spoke.

"Mr. Potter, you did not receive copies of both wills?" Lucius sat straighter and looked at Arugnot. Harry looked at him a second before answering.

"No I did not receive copies of anything." The two goblins shared a look before Griphook spoke again.

"Allow me to fix this problem. I will retrieve them immediately." As the goblin reached into the case he was carrying all eyes switched over to Arugnut. The goblin looked away for the first few moments, but when he looked at them he settled for telling them the problem. Even the goblins could be cowed by the cold steel eyes of the Malfoys and the hard deep emerald eyes of the-boy-who-lived.

"It seems there has been a discrepancy with the Potter accounts. When Mr. Potter turned 11, he should have received the will of both his parents. Once the black Will was submitted, him being the main beneficiary, he was to receive a copy before it was even read. We received a confirmation and the will was processed as read a little over a week after Mr. Black's will appeared." Griphook pulled out two folded papers and laid them on the desk between them.

"Here we are Mr. Potter these are the Potter and Black Wills." The goblin passed the over the surface to Harry who carefully picked up each. It seemed the Black will was on top. It was also the smaller of the two. He looked at the Malfoys before he opened it reading carefully.

_This is my will and testament, yada yada yada. I am as sane as can be and this is legally binding… that is what this is supposed to say isn't it? (Harry gave a small smile)_

_Well Harry if you reading this I am sorry we didn't have time to do this before I did something stupid. STOP. Don't think it. if I'm gone it was because I was crazy for being stuck in that bloody house. A house which is now yours, if you choose to. You can burn it to the ground. With my mother inside. I swear, I will not mind. But back to the topic at hand. It wasn't your fault. Stop beating yourself up over it. _

_Now I need to tell you. I magically, and blood adopted you. You don't remember this. It was in your third year when I snuck in to the tower. Now that sounds a little creepy but let me explain. I thought that I was going to get caught a given the kiss whether before or after I killed Pettigrew. I did not want my name, estate, money, and anything else going to my eldest cousin Bellatrix. So I made you my heir by blood adopting you. So don't be surprised when you come of age if some changes happen. _

_I need to warn you young one. When you come of age the blood adoption James and Lily used with fade away. It was set up as a temporary adoption. (The Malfoys watched as Harry paled drastically. His hands tightening on the paper.) I am sorry I never told you. But you can blame Dumbledore for this. When they found you he told them it was for the greater good at least that is the story they told me. When they brought you home that day you were maybe a couple months old. It was a year later that Voldemort attacked. James and Lily grew to love you. It is why they went into hiding. But they trusted Dumbledore and that is where it all went wrong. They planned on making the adoption permanent and raise you as their own. But then they died. And you were supposed to die with them. On the day you become of age if you do not claim the Potter inheritance before then, it will all go to Dumbledore. Don't let this happen. That is the problem with temporary adoptions. The children don't often know and do not claim it. Legally after the adoption dissolves they can't do anything. But you cannot let this happen. Claim it. It's what they would have wanted. _

_Okay besides that kid. Everything's yours. The house, the money; everything. And that will piss the hell out of Dumbledore. Hahaha take that! Love ya kid! _

_-Sirius Black_

Harry looked up at the two goblins sitting in front of him. He slowly handed the Will over to Narcissa as he took a breath and thought about what exactly he was going to say. "I would like to claim the Potter inheritance. " The two goblins looked relieved. A scroll with gold calligraphy appeared on the desk along with a blood quill. Harry absentmindedly rubbed at his left hand. "You will just need to sign this. It will not leave a scar as that one did." Narcissa stopped in her reading and looked towards him, her eyes flashing down to the scar then back to the scroll. Harry picked up the large quill and hesitated.

"If by signing this will it make the adoption permanent?"

"No, the adoption will dissolve but you will receive all that you would have if it was." Harry thought for another minute as he scanned the paper.

"It is possible to be adopted more than once? And they all are still applicable?"

Griphook brought his hand up to his face and lightly scratched his chin with the long nails. "Mr. Potter, it is not common but there are instances where a child is blood adopted by many families in case something happened to one of the families. As of right now you have the blood adoption from the Potters, Mr. Black and you magical adoption from the Malfoys and again Mr. Black. All are still legal. Until you come of age. Than the Potter adoption will dissolve. "

Harry nodded and pulled the scroll closer and signing his name. The scroll disappeared as Narcissa finished reading and with a blank face passed the will on to her confused husband.

Harry then picked up the remaining will. It was larger than Sirius' but he guessed that was because it was going to tell him a lot more.

_This is the last will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter. We are of sound mind and body. _

_Harry James potter is not to go Petunia and Vernon Dursley under any circumstance. _

_Harry, that is what we named you when you were two months old. You are not our child. And this pains us greatly as we grew to love you the more you grew. You must remember this, no matter what you learn in this will. Know that I Lilly Potter, hey and me James Potter, did love you and regret taking your beautiful childhood from your fathers. We do not know what you're name was previously. What we do know is that they called you Cadence when we took you. _

_Dumbledore said it was for the greater good. That we needed a child to die for the cause. And at the time we were willing to do about anything to end the war. Weeks after we brought you home we found out that we could not ourselves have children. And it scared us. And made us realize exactly what we had done to someone else. But we started to love you. And we couldn't let you die. _

_Son, if we are gone before we told you this ourselves then were are gone before we could make the adoption permanent. And it will dissolve when you turn 17. However the magical adoption will not. Sign whatever they give you. We do not want anything to go to someone we don't want it to. _

_If by any chance are son is also dead than we wish that all our assets be divided between the following people or places: St. Mungos, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Severus Snape, Sirius black, Remus Lupin, Narcissa Malfoy, and Neville Longbottom*._

_But Harry James Potter you will receive it all: The Heir Inheritance, Magical inheritance, all family money, property and assets. Nothing. Absolutely nothing will go to Albus Dumbledore. _

_Harry we want to tell what we know of your fathers. Yes I said fathers. We do not know much, when we took you it was spur of the moment. We were meeting Dumbledore for dinner at Diagon Alley when two men walked in holding you. You were all wearing glamour's and we could never remove yours. But what they looked like, they both were tall. With the glamour on the one had blonde hair while the other had a auburn color. The blonde looked worried about being there and held you tightly to him. He had the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen. My eyes are green but these eyes almost looked like the killing curse. His partner also had green eyes but his were almost a molten silver color. Dumbledore thought that while the chance was available why not take it. And as I was walking towards them to take you, the alley was attacked. Your father fell to the ground and I panicked. When I grabbed a hold of you he was frantic. But Dumbledore, James and I left quickly. We do not know what came of your parents. But we want you to know that your eyes were the only thing that did not change. You have your fathers' eyes. Pure and simple. _

_Harry we are sorry for what we did. It was a mistake. But after going into hiding, and if you are alive, we would not change that for anything. We love you son. But we want you to find your family. It would not make things right but we hope that you may be happy. And may in time you can come to forgive us. _

_Lily and James Potter._

A/N I updated please don't kill me. It way over due I know…. And I ended it in the middle of well a really important area. So no don't throw that rotten tomato at me please…

Love you all. I also love reviews. XD TTN


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time or do you get the picture. Me no own. Me make no money. You dumb ass if you thought it. Dissolution yourself of the thought. Even I am not deluded enough to think so.

Warning: Warning, Will Robinson. Danger. There will be slash.

A/N so I feel in a giving mood. Really need to let me know what you think. Also even if you haven't read World So Cold please go onto my bio and vote. Who knows you could also read it…. XD just a suggestion.

~Past~

_Salazar lay in the center of the bed. The covers were tucking in around his shoulders as he held the pillow tightly to himself. A door cracked open letting in light from the passageway, the door closed a second later and the sounds of someone walking around could be heard. Carefully someone laid next him and pulled him against their chest. _

"_It's okay baby." Marius ran his hand through his long hair; Kissing the back of his shoulder._

"_Marius she is dead. I can't feel her. What If this time someone finds our home?" _

"_No one will. There isn't a way to unless they are family. And you know that." They sat silently for a couple more moments before Salazar turned over and buried his face into Marius' chest. _

"_Have you had any luck?" Marius held him closer and continued to pet his hair. He kissed the top of his head. _

"_No, not today."Salazar took a shaky breath. _

"_It has been twelve years." He tightened his grasp on the shirt Marius was wearing. _

_Marius ran his free hand soothingly up and down his back as he held him tighter._

"_I know. One day we will find him. I swear to you." _

~Present~

Harry lowered the paper and sat back in the chair. It was all a lie. All he had lived for was a lie. He felt himself go cold for a moment before a hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of Draco and smiled slightly. Really just an upturn of his lips. No feeling behind it. How was he supposed to feel? _We did grow to love you…_but he was not theirs. He shook his head slightly and looked back at the waiting goblins.

"Is there a way to tell who my actual family is?" Again they shared a look. And he hated it. He hated the lies, the misleading information. He was done.

"No Mr. Potter – Black, we have known you were blood adopted by the Potters but we have no way of knowing who your fathers are. We can only guess they are powerful people."

Harry nodded and stood, making his way over to the fireplace. Draco walked with him. He was nudged in the side lightly. He gave Draco a look but did not say anything, only titled his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. Draco froze and looked at him wide eyed.

"Wow you looked almost like my aunt there for a second Harry." Harry scowled. Like he wanted to look like that bitch. "But I was going to say it's a good thing dad is arranging the inheritance potion right."

He nodded as he grabbed some floo and went home. Maybe this feeling would disappear once he was in his bed. Surrounded by darkness. Stepping out of the fireplace he came face to face with the tip of a wand. Following its path led to long arms covered with a white silk that hung nicely to the muscles. After that, well… It was exactly what he wanted to avoid. The scowling potions master dug the tip into his neck, but he batted away the wand and walked past the man he had come to consider friend. Maybe more. Even that man was deceived. The floo sounded again as Draco stepped out but he kept down the hall. Distantly he heard Draco. ("Hello uncle! Talk to you later. Harry!) The sound of pounding feet followed him. Tried to. He just wanted to disappear. The manor was shadowed in darkness and all he wished was that it would swallow him. He looked out a passing window as he picked up speed. The moon hung high in the air. He wished for the fresh air. The open he wished to be left alone. And in a second he was on the roof. He watched as the shadows retreated from his form, flowing away in the bright light that was shed from the moon.

On trembling knees he fell, the roof catching him. Cradling him as he stared up into the midnight sky. A tear fell down his cheek. He felt the slight breeze caressing him. Almost trying to wipe it away. A lie; it had all been a lie. He head fell into his hands as he scrunched his knees up and let the swirling thoughts take over. His hands tightened in his hair. Deep in the back of his head he noted it was longer. He felt a pain start in his toes. But ignored it. Another tear fell down as he looked back into the sky, his hands falling limply to his sides as unbidden the tears fell. The pain was spreading now; like fire through his veins. He clenched his hands his nails leaving half moon crescents. He welcomed the distraction. As he looked up into the darkness, stars looking down at him; he found Sirius, the Dog Star. He felt himself fall, and welcomed the darkness.

He blinked his eyes against the light. The manor sat next to a lake surrounded by trees. Over the trees the sun was peaking leaving water colors to dance across the lake. He sat slowly aware that his body gave protest. As he watched the sun rise he acknowledged with curiosity that he was on the roof of the manor. And wondered for a second what reason he was doing up there. The gaseous giant stretched over the tree tops as he heard a crash from his right. Crawling to the edge he looked over just to see a rock come sailing at his head. Evading was easy, but he almost lost his balance almost landing himself over the edge of the manor.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Draco!? I almost just fell. And you broke a window!" he looked back over the edge to see the smirking face.

"Hey scar head, it's about time! Dobby is making breakfast you better get back down here." The blonde looked at him curiously. "How did you get up there anyway?" Harry sat back on his heels and though for a moment.

"I don't know."

"Well get your arse down here!" He smirked and then without warning jumped.

Seeing the panicked look on Draco's face was enough. But what he had not expected was for Narcissa to appear out of nowhere and make him stop falling. She lowered him down slowly and strained look on her face. As soon as his feet touched the ground Draco walked over to him and punched him in the arm.

"What were you thinking you great prat!" Harry rubbed at his shoulder but then noticed that they had been joined by everyone else and they were all staring at him. He looked at Draco. Nope he was still short. Running his hand through his hair he noticed its length. Trailing his fingers to the end he determined it was at least to right below his shoulders. He next noticed his hands. They were long. Delicate looking. The nails were at least an inch long. He looked down at himself. It seemed nothing else had changed but then why were they staring?

Draco clapped him on the back; grabbing his shoulder. "Harry you gave us all a fright last night. Are you okay?" He nodded, but just thinking about last night brought his mind to a halt, but he wasn't as devastated over it. it was a fact. He was not really a Potter. It was all a lie. It was all Dumbledore. But he would eventually get over the pain he felt. The betrayal. He looked at Draco and smiled.

"Of course." He started to walk away but was grabbed. He flinched from the hand and turned quickly. Coming face to face with a livid Narcissa.

"Now see here young man you just jumped of the manor roof. What were you thinking?" She hugged him tightly to her chest. Honestly he couldn't figure out what compelled him to jump. It had just been instinct. He turned to look at Lucius who gave him a calculating look. He hung his head, expecting to be punished in some way but Lucius just grabbed his shoulder and started to walk towards the manor.

"Come let's get you some food. You missed diner last night."

Harry looked up at the manor and wondered himself what he was thinking. He had just jumped from the roof. At least four floors up. He looked at the doors that lead in and noticed the shadow of someone and remembered coming home. The potions master. Severus. He gulped.

They made it to the dining room without incident, he looked at the spread and figured Dobby knew he needed some cheering up. They all sat and started to serve themselves when Snape walked in and Harry for all he could do held his breath, as the only remaining seat was next to him.

"Now that we have found him, will anyone tell my why he is here and not with his relatives."

They were all silent for a moment; Lucius took a drink of his tea before answering.

"We took him from them. And magically adopted him."

"And why pray tell did you do that?"

"You did not see what they were doing to him. It is a blessing he was still alive when we got there."

"He is here you know?" Everyone looked at him, the onyx eyes burning a hole to his soul. "I was in an abusive situation they helped me. So I'm here. No one knows. And no one besides us will be told." He stared at those eyes. His mind went back a couple months to when the potions master held him.

"_I'm so sorry Harry…" _He wanted to feel that again.

Lucius nodded before going one. "He is the reason we need the inheritance potion. As we found last night. Not all is as it seems."

Severus sat for a moment, drinking his tea. His eyes moved to Harry and gave him the same look he had at the leaving feast. "I am not against brewing the potion."

Lucius bowed his head. "Thank you old friend." Severus placed his cup down and folded his arms.

"I will require his assistance if that is alright with you." he turned to Harry and gave him a pleading look. He had tried to talk to Harry, but he hadn't allowed it. He didn't want to confront the emotions that came up. "It would most appreciate."

Yet Harry wanted to be close to the man so he nodded and took a bite of his toast. Looking away he missed the thankful, almost hopeful look that the man had given him.

But the rest of the family did not.

A/N Filler mostly. Sorry about that. But an update. Your also getting more information. Don't worry. Be happy.

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: do not own, make money, etc on any of my fics.

Warning: if you haven't got the hint yet please refer to all previous chapters.

_/past/ _

_Salazar sat on the small patch of grass in front of the weathered stone. He wiped the leaves of the top and sat three motives on top. _

"_Your son is alive. I do not know how but I can feel the distorted familial bond. The bond was weak until just recently. I do not wish to upset you… I know how much it saddened you to watch him fall."_

_A breeze wiped by causing the flames to flicker for a moment. _

"_I feel for the Potter child. It puzzles me that I do not know him yet my heart goes out to him. I hope he survives the end of this war. I know you would wish the same thing."_

_He drew a weed from the ground and banished it. _

"_You felt for the child too. It was not your fault that your son did what he did…. He won the Triwizard Tournament. The boy is only fourteen." _

_The first candle flickered sporadically before going out. _

Present

Harry sat on the stool. Cutting ingredients with a knife Severus had handed him. His foot lay flat on the ground.

This in itself was a distraction. He had grown a few inches in the last week. The Black blood coursing through him making subtle changes here and there; the first night his hair had grown to past his shoulders and had darkened significantly, it was probably the weight of his hair that made it as tamed as it was. He had gained some lean muscles enough to make him look less like the twig he was. He seemed more graceful, more agile. His mind cleared significantly but he felt as if there were multiple people trying to get his attention. His features had slimed out and become sharp, aristocratic.

It was a month before his 17th birthday. The goblins had said that the temporary adoption would start to wear off slowly, so he was unsure if the changed were all solely due to the Black blood, Malfoy magic adoptions or his fathers.

His slim fingers gripped the knife tightly.

Fathers. This was another thing that caused distraction. He often was caught sitting in one of the window wells on the upper floors just thinking. Draco did it most often. Just sitting with him until he would give him his attention. It was surreal how close the two had become within the past year. He would often think of the changes in him. What it all meant. In the week since the shock, he had tried not to think too much on the subject of his parentage. Or the lie of his parentage. But he often was thinking of his fathers.

He used the flat of the blade on the beans as Severus took the sliced root and added it to the bubbling cauldron.

The thought that they were both men did not bother him. What bothered him was that it was specified that he was their son. No blood adoption. No adoption at all. He was not aware that two males could procreate. The thought made him smile slightly.

He frowned when the juices from the bean stained his fingers a purple color.

He had family somewhere. And that made him sad. Angry. He could not decide most days. They had taken him from his family. They were going to use him as a lamb. _The Potters changed. They wanted to care for you. _

He breathed deeply as he pressed another bean. Putting as much of the juices and meat into the bowl supplied for him. He was ignorant of the potion masters gaze on him.

Would they still want him? Did they remember him? The child they lost 17 years ago? Was he an only child? The though excited him. But saddened him. what if had never been taken?

He pictured a child being chased by older children. And two adults. Everyone was laughing. But they were all faceless. Reminding him more of the families he had watched as a young child.

He shook his head slightly. He was not that lucky. Korai made herself known by tightening her hold on his wrist. She had felt the mood he had fallen into when he had returned. And it worried her. He rested the knife on the table top and ran his finger cross her brow. She flicked her tongue at it.

"_What do you think of that that makes you feel as you do?"_

He sighed. _"I am just thinking about the family I was taken from."_

"_Should that not make you happy? You have family."_

"_But do they remember me?" the yellow eyes shifted to something behind him. "Do they miss me? Do I have siblings? If I found them would they accept me? Would I be a burden? Are they even still alive?" _so caught up in his feelings he did not notice the stiffening of the other man in the room, or when the other man started to watch them converse. Korai believed he had forgotten that he was even in the presence of others, so lost in himself to notice otherwise. She was not sure that many knew about her. It was her belief that it was the young man she met that first day out of the chamber was the only one that knew. But she noticed the other man. And watched as the heat radiating off him tripled and he fidgeted on his own stool. The room started to smell of two scents. The first despair. The second arousal. So that was what she had smelt every time the two humans had been in close quarters.

She smirked in a way only a reptile could accomplish.

"_That man, he seems concerned for you." _

Harry stiffened and resumed the task of crushing the beans. _"Severus does not care for me. He only is concerned because of a misplaced sense of obligation towards my 'mother'." _

"_But you care for him do you not?" _She watched as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

"_Yes I do but what is the point of thinking on it more when he would never…"_

"_You are wrong."_

The knife slowed before stopping and he stared at the bean.

"_What makes you believe otherwise?"_

"_Because he has been covertly looking at you ever couple minutes, the heat in the room has tripled since he started listening to us speak. He is aroused."_

The knife clattered the table top. He quickly turned at looked at the other man. His elbows were resting on the table top and he was leaning forward so he could see the two better. His dark eyes were staring at him with intense heat as he straightened slowly.

"And what mister Potter is this? I was unaware that you had acquired a serpent."

Harry swallowed thickly as the man walked around the table and approached him. He felt his eye twitch at the use of his last name.

"She is my familiar. The only person I have told Is Neville. I did not think it prudent to share this information with the entire world."

"Ah you did not find it prudent to tell me, a potions master, that you had brought into the lab a potentially disastrous serpent. It could have contaminated the entire batch of the potion. I was under the impression that you wished this potion to be completed correctly." The man practically purred. Besides the chill that ran down his spine and the normal warming effect that accompanied it when the man usually spoke, the words angered him. He stood from the stool and glared defiantly at the man.

"_She_ would not have contaminated anything. She has been secured on my wrist the entire time."

"Besides the point Potter. What if it had bitten someone? Is she poisonous? As a potions master it is prudent that I know that I may need to have anti-venom potions on hand in case it thought it a good idea to attack…"

"She would not have bitten anyone unless she felt that she or I was being threatened. And yes professor she is poisonous. You would think you knew what a basilisk looked like."

Severus moved to him swiftly and grabbed at his wrist. Korai flashed her fangs in warning. He took a swift step back as he stared at her.

"_He is very angry now Harry. It seems that piece of information has frightened him. I do not know if he is angry at you or at me so I apologize for almost striking at him."_

"Potter that beast is deadly. What were thinking?! You weren't! It could kill someone. The only good basilisk is the one that is in the jars in storage."

Fury swept through him as he looked at the Potions Master. "Well excuse me sir if I feel differently. But I didn't expect any less from a bastard like you." he picked up the bowl and thrust it into the man's hands. He didn't miss the hurt that flashed through the eyes. But at this moment he could care less. "This is the last ingredient _sir_."

He didn't mean to slam the door on his way out.

"_How dare that man! Just because a being is dangerous does not mean that their only good use is for potions ingredients. I thought that he at least would be more interested in studying you than that. Basilisks are rare as is. And they, like many other creatures have no one to stand for them when they cannot themselves."_

Korai stayed silent as he stomped to his room and grabbed the firebolt his godfather had given him. Not bothering to leave the house by door he walked towards the window, which opened on its own.

He didn't think before he acted. He would think back later that it was probably stupid but he just flung himself out the window. He was on the top floor so he had a decent fall before he would have hit the ground. He held his hands out to his sides as the wind wiped past him. The ground was quickly approaching him. He didn't notice Narcissa, Lucius, and Draco staring horror struck at him from the garden bench.

When he was ten feet from the ground he swung his leg over the broom and lifted up swiftly, shooting towards the clouds; His long hair trailing behind him wildly. Korai tightened around his wrist to ensure she didn't fall. She looked towards the ground noticing the dark cloaked figure rushing towards the group on the bench. They looked like ants from this height.

Harry breathed in deeply, he knew what he did was reckless but he needed to let his anger somehow. And reckless flying had always done so. When he was sure he was a good height he dived. His plan was to dive into the maze that was the garden. It had plenty of pillars, arches, bushes, trees and other obstacles that he could navigate. But right now he pointed the broom to the approaching ground, urging the broom to go as fast as it could. He still had not noticed the group standing together watching him.

Pulling up at the last second like he had in his first year he flew right past the bench they stood at. If it had been any other day he would have heard the panicked scream over the roar of the wind. But all he could process was the anger boiling through him. The wind whipped past him as he focused dodging the garden decorations. He spied the arch signaling the beginning of the hedges that surrounded the property.

He blew past it and cut the corner on the hedge and let the tips of his shoes skim the leaves. He pulled up again and started to slow down. Leveling the broom he laid his head down so his cheek rested against the wood, as he stared out into nothing.

He was above the clouds, to him it looks as if the was floating above the foam of the ocean. The sun peaking barely above them; setting on his anger. He took a deep breath. Sitting there he allowed himself to think.

His family. He had a family. He had always had one, but he had living family. But they were taken from him. he was not a Potter. Slowly the image of his supposed father was dissolving around him. He no longer looked like James. A tear fell from the tip of his nose towards the ground. Wherever that was. The only part of his mother was not even hers. It was his fathers. He distantly felt Korai move to around his neck and bury her nose in his hair in a comforting gesture. And Snape. His knuckles tightened on the wood. He pretty much told him that his familiar should be killed. Just for what she was. This being the same man he helped. The same he had grown to care for. And it hurt immensely that he felt that way. Korai had said he was aroused. That he cared. How could he.

He was Harry Potter. A freak.

_Freak! Who would care for you! You are nothing. A waste of space. It would have been better on the entire world if you had died with your worthless parents. _

He clenched his eyes closed tightly.

"_You are such a freaking arse, Potter. Your family had the right idea about you. It's your fault we almost died. That Sirius died. Ever since we've known you, you have put our lives and our families' lives in danger." _

"_Stupid foolish Harry. I thought better of you…. and now look at what has come of your stupid decision. Sirius is dead. You may not have shot the spell that killed him but you may as well have."_

"_There is a piece of his soul inside you. He will never die as long as you live Harry. So train, kill him, and die. That is all the wizarding world wants of you. _

"_Leave him be. He's still throwing a fit about last year. When he returns to his relatives he'll come back and apologize to us. Let them deal with him." _

"_The only good basilisk is one that is in jars in storage." _

Korai's tongue slicked at the tears on his cheeks.

_"If he hurts you will tell me right?" Harry was shocked at the words. It had only been a couple of hours but it felt like Draco was more a friend than both Ron and Hermione combined. It was like he actually cared. He had smiled._

"_I don't know if you want to hear that. It's just discipline. "He shrugged his shoulders and sneaked a look at his uncle, who looked like he was trying to engage a not- so- amused Lucius. He blinked. Draco's finger was poised outstretched in front of his forehead, where he had just flicked him. _

"_I do want to hear it. You are a friend." He folded his arms and glared to the side. "And I take care of my friends." _

_He blinked again. Draco just flicked him. Because he cared? He rubbed his forehead. "Do you go about flicking people you care about in the forehead?" Draco stuck his nose I the air. _

"_Of course." Of course… that explains everything… he chuckled. Draco smirked at him. Then laughed. "So will you tell me if they do?"_

He sighed and opened his eyes. He looked down and had the sudden urge to fall. To just let go and let fate do what it wants. Would it make the life of others easier? The soul fragment would die. It is what they all want him to do. Korai tightened her hold on him. She could feel the mood he had fallen into and knew he needed to get out of it fast. If only others could understand her.

They slowly drifted to the ground. Harry placed his feet on the smooth surface of the terrace and just stood there looking up. The sun was setting now; falling slowly behind the mountains in the distance. A drop landed on his face and he looked up into the clouds.

What if he had fallen?

The rain started to fall more frequently. He just kept looking up until someone grabbed his arm and forced him to turn around. He looked into the livid face of the potions master.

"What in the name of Merlin were you thinking Potter! You could have killed yourself with that reckless flying. You really are an idiot." Harry looked past the dark man. After the emotional rollercoaster he just went through he felt all feeling leave him as the rain soaked them both. He felt nothing. Not the cold. The anger. Only the comforting presence of Korai seemed to make him feel as if he wasn't detached. His eyes connected to the hard steel ones of Lucius. The other man was also angry.

That's all he was good for. Making people angry. Disrupting lives. He was a burden. Nothing else.

He didn't want to look at Narcissa or Draco. He knew he would see the same thing in them.

He slowly pulled his arm from Severus and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry sir." He whispered. He walked into the manor and started towards the lobby. Sitting in a chair he waited for them to join him. They would expect him to take that potion tonight. He didn't look any of them in the eye. To afraid of what he would see there. They joined him and the potion master thrust a potion into his hand. He took it without question.

He picked up the knife and sliced his thumb letting the drops fall onto the paper provided. He watched quietly as his name appeared followed by the verdict.

_Vampire_

He stood. Another thing that made him a freak.

"It seems I am a dangerous creature. Would you also wish me dead professor?" He picked up his broom and walked up the flights of stairs to his room. Closing the door quietly behind him he sat on the window set and stared at the moon as it rose in the sky.

Freak.

Korai nuzzled the corner of his chin. At least he had her. She would never leave him. he pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them protectively and he stared into the night.

Another tear fell.

A/N another update. Please don't kill me. yes Severus Tobias Snape does realize his mistake. And soon you get to meet a family member. Granted Harry won't know that yet. Until then. TTFN.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any character, idea, or plot aspect from the original universe. I do not claim to, nor make money on these fics.

Warning: this fic will contain material that may or may not offend those with short, narrow minds. I will take no responsibility if you ignore this warning and read, and despite the warning become offended. Next time if you think the subject material may offend you don't read. If you have not read all previous chapters then I suggest you do so as all of them have a very similar warning. Thank you and enjoy.

A/N so today is a bad day. Horrible. I hate today. Well this morning. It all started last night after I finished writing the new chapter for Ebony Jade. (Which is amazing) just a hint. Anyways it started last night, went through this morning and caused this writer to feel intense urges to consume insane amounts of caffeine. Which in turn led to a late…. Late night. And many random conversations. Needless to say I know the plot to every single one of my fics. But now I just need to write them. I am running on zero fuel here. So I apologize here and now. Also can anyone guess to which chapter it took my sister to figure out what Harry has to with Salazar? Allons-y!

Past

_Salazar sat at the table in the dimly lit dining room. To his left sat his twins, to his right sat his daughter in law Naphtali. He brought the cup of coffee to his lips and took a small sip as he pulled the paper over from the spot Marius had been moments before. _

"_Elexa! That's my bagel!" Elexa took a bite out of the bagel and stuck her tongue out at her sister before running from the room. "Get back here you!" He smirked slightly as Kurina chased the other woman from the room. The two adults never stopped acting like children. _

_He smoothed the daily prophet out, and read the head line. HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED RETURNS. _

_He shook his head before reading through the article.__ "…__The Minister's statement was met with dismay and alarm from the wizarding community, which as recently as last Wednesday was receiving Ministry assurances that there was "no truth whatsoever in these persistent rumors that You-Know-Who is operating amongst us once more." Details of the events that led to the Ministry turnaround are still hazy, though it is believed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and a select band of followers (known as Death Eaters) gained entry to the Ministry of Magic itself on Thursday evening. Albus Dumbledore, newly reinstated headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reinstated member of the International Confederation of Wizards and reinstated Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was unavailable for comment last night. He has insisted for a year that You-Know-Who was not dead, as was widely hoped and believed, but recruiting followers once more for a fresh attempt to seize power. Meanwhile the Boy Who Lived –_ …"

_He looked at his daughter in law and smiled sadly. "It has started again. I pray that the boy is prepared for what is to come." _

Present

Harry sat in the window sill starring absently into the rain storm that was currently drenching the outside gardens of Malfoy manor.

His head lay against the cold glass as the droplets ran freely down it. His knees were pressed to his chest by one of his arms, as the nails of his hand pressed into the soft skin under his knee. His other hand sat holding a majority of his hair, his elbow resting on his knee.

His emerald eyes stared emotionlessly into the grey landscape. A silent tear fell down his cheek.

_Freak._

A glimmer of dark scales could be seen briefly through the strands of dark hair as Korai, his familiar moved about on his shoulder.

Korai rubbed her head along her humans jaw. She had tried comforting him the last hour he had sat there as she was sure he was thinking the same thoughts he had while on the broom. She gave him one last nudge before slipping slowly from his shoulders to the floor.

No one could understand her but she needed someone to help her. If only the other man she knew was here. He would understand that she needed someone to help Harry. What was his name? She flicked her tongue out in thought as she fell smoothly down the stairs, landing softly on the cool marble. _Neville. _ She needed to get Neville, he could help. She just knew it.

She slithered through the open door and listened to those around her. She smelled the scents of the family and the other man. The only one she could think of approaching was the youngest male he seemed the calmest at the moment. Everyone else had boiling emotions. It made the room stink. Fear, worry, shame, anger.

"What in hell was that about Severus?" The young ones sire was standing in front of the dark man. He seemed the most emotional even though his pale features showed nothing. "What did he mean by that? What happened down in the potions room that upset him that much?"

"Are aware that Potter has a basilisk here with him?" She tried to ignore the anger permeating the room as she made her way across the room to the young one.

The same young one that jumped up and spoke at the older male. "Korai? What about her?" The room went silent and she froze under the chair nearest him before he spoke again. "We know about Korai. Neville told me and I told my father. Harry would have told us when he believed he would not be rejected because of it." She slipped out from under the chair and tried to cross the floor to the young man. He knew Neville. So he must know how to get him.

She sensed the spell before she saw it land about an inch in front of her.

_Stupid bitter man! _ She brought herself up and hissed at the dark man pointing the stick at her. She hoped that she looked just as frightening. If she was met with another large serpent such as herself she might be wary too. The young blonde picked her up carefully and she flicked her tongue out at him.

"Do not attack her. You realize the only reason you are not dead right now is because Harry found out that young basilisks cannot kill with their gaze."

"Be that it may, But that creature is still poisonous!"

"He has asked her not to attack and she will not. She has to be down here for a reason." She wriggled in his hands and he put her back down. She wrapped her tail around his ankle and pulled in the direction of the fireplace. She knew that the magical humans used this thing for transportation but how to get him to understand she needed Neville.

The youngling moved to the fireplace and looked back down at her. "What is it you want with the fireplace? You don't know anyone else, so it's not like you can floo anywhere… And it's not like you could use it anyway. "

She hissed at him. _Stupid human! She knew one other person! _She looked at the mans sire and hissed at him.

_You are smart. I need Neville. He can help Harry…_

"Draco who besides you knows about Harry's familiar?"

"Only Neville…" He looked down at her and she nodded. He quickly made the fire turn green before putting his head in the flames.

Out of pure intellectual curiosity so did she. _Not that she would ever tell Harry this. _Neville was sitting in front of them talking with the young one with her.

"Draco why are you calling at this … What is Korai doing in the fire?"

The young one _Draco _shook his head in exasperation. "She wanted me to fire call you apparently, I don't know why."

"Is Harry alright?"

She shook her head and hissed at the man.

_He is upset and I do not know how to help him. And I don't know why I'm trying to tell you this because you can't understand me!_

He told Draco he was going to come through in a moment and they said their goodbyes. Draco pulled her out of the fire; on the other side the three adults looked at her as if she was a Runespore.

_As if…_

The fire flared again and he stepped through, she immediately moved towards him. He hesitantly picked her up and asked where Harry was.

Draco told him where but before he could leave the room he was stopped.

_Stupid human! _ She barred her fangs at the dark man. _ It is his entire fault!_

"Longbottom what is it you think you are doing?" The dark man scowled at the youngling holding her.

"Excuse me Snape but Korai never leaves Harry. The only reason she would have left is if something was wrong. And as she knew she could trust me she got me. So I am going to check on him." With that the youngling left up the stairs. She flicked her tongue out at the dark man. _Serves you right!_

_Hurry… _she hissed at him.

"I don't know my way around I'm sorry if I'm going too slow for you but do you want us to get lost? It would only take longer then."

_Fine…_ she grumbled. Coming from a serpent it must have sounded as odd as she thought as he looked at her before going up the stairs. Once they reached the top floor he put her down and she shot off to the still open room. Harry sat on the window sill still, surrounded by the darkness of the room. His eyes were redder and he was crying in streams now. The shadows seemed to pulse around them. Harry's nails had grown into sharp points but he didn't seem to notice as they dug into his soft flesh. Droplets of blood were falling down his cheek from the cuts on his forehead.

The young one immediately moved to him and she let out a breath of relief. Someone could help now.

_/Downstairs/_

Lucius watched as the young Longbottom went in the direction of the stairs, before turning to look at his furious friend. The young man's voice faded in the background.

"Severus what did you do?" The sharp eyes snapped to his as he scoffed.

"And what makes you think that it is I that did something?" Before Lucius could answer Draco snapped.

"Uncle whatever you did it caused Harry to fly like he did; his familiar doesn't seem to like you much at the moment. And based on what he said earlier you said something that hurt him. You can't imagine how much it would have hurt him you bastard! Do you have any idea what they did to him in that house? What they said to him? I bet you don't, I also bet you didn't realize that Harry regressed back into that place that took us _months_ to get him out of; which explains why his familiar did not trust anyone of us. _Congratulations."_ He bowed dramatically before running up the stairs to join Neville.

Lucius and Narcissa looked at their friend and watched as his mask slipped and the worry that showed as he looked towards the upper floors. He sank slowly into the nearest chair and his dark eyes fell to the paper that hadn't been moved since Harry had left.

Severus brought his hand up to his hair and clenched his fist tightly. His eyes never leaving the words written there.

**Vampire**

_"It seems I am a dangerous creature. Would you also wish me dead professor?"_

His hand fell to the paper as he bowed his head.

_"Potter that beast is deadly. What were thinking?! You weren't! It could kill someone. The only good basilisk is the one that is in the jars in storage."_

_"Well excuse me sir if I feel differently. But I didn't expect any less from a bastard like you."_

"I really am an idiot sometimes." A hand fell onto his shoulder but he brushed it off and stood. "I am going to fix this. If you'll excuse me."

They watched as he walked swiftly up the steps mere moments after his godson. Lucius looked at his wife and nodded as they too went up to the top floor.

Severus POV

Severus walked silently down the hall as he heard urgent whispers coming from Harry's room. It seemed they were trying to calm him still.

"_I didn't expect any less from a bastard like you." _Was that what Harry truly thought of him? After the last school year he thought they had moved passed that. _Not that I wouldn't blame him for thinking that. _

He grasped the handle but waited as the voices got louder.

"Harry! Harry look at me you have to stop. Draco, can you get something to wipe off the blood? Harry… look at me…" Longbottom fell into a whisper again. _Blood?_

He turned the handle slowly and pushed the door open as quietly as he could. As the door opened it seemed the shadows pushed from the room stretching towards every dark corner, snuffing out any light it encountered.

The room itself was covered in darkness the only light coming from the moon shining through the window. Light fragments bouncing of the spider webbed glass, creating waves of light in the shadows. Harry sat on the window sill starring out the window, his forehead resting in the center of the web. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his hands hung lifelessly at his side. Severus felt panic as he saw the dark blotches that stained his hands, face and legs.

Severus didn't think before he rushed past the two boys to Harry. They protested loudly but he ignored them. If he had he would have remembered the serpent that was also in the room, who watched him approach from atop the bed ready to strike if he caused her human any harm.

Severus raised his hand to Harry's face lightly turning it so that he faced him. The emerald eyes starred vacantly through him before falling to the ground. With his other hand, he carefully brushed his fingers through the hair checking for any injuries, his fingers came away with red brushes along the tips. He ran his thumb along Harry's cheek.

"Harry…"

The younger man mumbled quietly, he let his head move closer as to hear. "… Freak." He placed both his hands on his cheeks forcing him to look up at him. The green eyes focused minutely before he pulled his face from his hands.

Severus didn't notice as Narcissa ushered the two protesting teens out of the room and closed the door. He captured Harry's face in his hands again.

"Harry you are not a freak. And you more than anyone, do not deserve to be destroyed." Tears leaked from the focused emerald pools.

"Why did you say what you did? Why am I such a freak?"

He shook his head vigorously. "Listen to me. You are not a freak and I am an idiot. I apologize for my words today. All of my words. I did not think before I voiced my worries. It was not the thought of your familiar that scared me. In truth it was that you could have been hurt that scared me more."

Harry tried to pull away from him but Severus just pulled the younger man up and held him to his chest. Harry grasped his arms tightly, his nails digging into the skin through his sleeves, trying to push Severus away. They stayed that way until Harry calmed and laid his forehead against the broad chest. His hands resting lightly on his biceps.

"Your relatives were idiots too. They did not know that they were given the chance to know the most forgiving, kind, brave, strong, and beautiful young man I have ever known. You are not a freak Harry. You're anything but. You're not disgusting or evil. You are you. And you have the purest heart that I know of. Why you helped me this past year, when I have never given you a chance and always treated you like the dirt under my shoe, I will never know. But I am thankful because it allowed me to get to know the real you. Not the you I thought I knew." Harry had started shaking about two seconds after Severus had started to speak he suspect that his robes would be covered in his tears, taking one arm from around the trim waist he lift his chin to look into the shining emerald eyes. There was still a significant height difference but not so much more. Harry came to about his shoulders. He fit perfectly. "I am sorry Harry. I said all that I did out of anger and I wish I could take it back." Harry looked at him for a minute before looking down and pulling his bottom lip into between his teeth.

It caused an immediate reaction. But he chose to ignore it. Because now was not the time. He took this second to look around the room. The shadows no longer moved as if seeking for something, they no longer devoured any light; the room was normal. And harry was responding. It seemed Severus had managed to fix it.

"I truly am an idiot."

The young man laughed. His eyes closed as he the vibration travelled through their bodies. His lips quirked as he dropped his head back onto the chest. "I know you are. But I forgive you."

Severus hugged the Younger man tighter and lay his head on top of the others. The long hair tickled his wrist as he held the trim waist. They sat like that for a minute before a hiss from the bed made Harry pull away. Severus looked at the serpent and breathed a sigh of relief when it seemed she was not angry but laughing. He glared at her before looking back at Harry his eyes softening instantly at what he saw.

He blushed as he stepped away, running a hand through his hair. He hissed in pain as he pressed on the crescent cuts on the right side of his head. Severus pulled him into the attached washroom and grabbed the closest clothe. Getting it damp he dabbed at the cuts, washing away the dried and smeared blood. He wiped at the sharp cheek bones and down the slim neck. As Harry stared at the floor a deep blush spreading down his cheeks, Severus took this time to admire the new look. The way the dark hair fell around his face. He lifted one of the clawed hands and meticulously wiped away the blood on both hands. Harry looked at the nails in wonder missing as Severus kneeled and started to wipe at the deep cut on his leg until the sharp pain from the cut made him look down. He gasped and tried to move away but Severus used his other hand to grab the leg to prevent the movement. He did not want to cause any more injury.

Severus tried to ignore the position he was in, that his hand rested grasping Harry inner thigh, that if he looked up he would be in the perfect position to torture, tease, and please the younger man. He dabbed at the wound again before grabbing the counter to stand. The cuts on his arm opening against the strain.

Harry gasped as he saw the dark stain on the black sleeves. He pulled Severus up and mumbled his apology as he inadvertently banished the shirt. Making the crescent cuts stand out against the pale arms. Severus tried to cover his chest as Harry took the rag and started the same process.

"I'm sorry for hurting you." He mumbled as he wiped off the blood that was running down the curve of the muscle. He kept his eyes on the arms, trying not to admire the lean muscle that tensed under his ministrations or the firm chest that he had also uncovered. The other man sighed. And grabbed his hands.

"You have nothing to apologize for. If anything I deserved these for what I put you through." Harry shook his head and looked up into the smoldering black eyes. They were silent and he opened his mouth to say something, but Draco opened his bedroom and peaked in. He pulled his hands from the other mans.

"Harry… What are you guys doing?" Draco folded his arms and smirked at him, his eyes hardening as the met Severus's.

"He was helping me clean off when I noticed I had hurt him so I helped him clean them too."

Draco snorted as the others came in the room. Neville standing awkwardly next to Narcissa. "Bastard deserved whatever you gave him."

Lucius grabbed his sons shoulder and gave it a warning squeeze. "Everything is fine now?" They both nodded. But Harry was surprised when Lucius came and softly touched his shoulder. Severus summoned another shirt and started to put it on as he focused on the steel eyes in front of him.

"Harry you are part of this family and we care about you. You worried us. We thought we would have to bury an old friend for hurting you." Harry chuckled but shook his head. "You know we do not care that you have Korai with you. We have known since before you got home. She is welcome here." Harry smiled and looked at the nodding Narcissa and Draco.

His family. Neville stood there for a second before Harry blinked owlishly at him. He laughed. "Korai didn't know what to do when you were left alone and she got Draco to get me. Don't ask me how though."

"Harry." Lucius got his attention. "Now that we know what your inheritance is I will send a letter to the Rector and see if he is willing to send someone to teach you your races culture. If he does then they should also help you through the change." Harry nodded but dread started to creep back into his mind.

Draco gave him a pointed look. "You are not evil, dangerous, a freak or anything else that demented mind has been coming up with so stop it." Severus laid a comforting hand on his arm.

Harry smiled and nodded. He had family, even if he never found his real one. He knew that now.

A/N okay…. I'm ending it here. You have no idea how many times I wanted to stop writing throughout this chapter. But I hope you enjoy this long update. It's becoming habit lately. But seriously let me know. And to answer the question before it is asked. No there will be no action yet. Just a lot of angst for about two more chapters. But you meet family in the next one! *cheers* I haven't decided who yet though. Oh well TTFN.


End file.
